The present invention relates to structure for combining two bodies, particularly suitable for attaching a plastic attaching member to a metal to-be-attached member and improvement thereof or combining sheeting, particularly suitable for attaching sheeting of long length to a metal to-be-attached member.
Due to difference in expansion rates between plastics and metal, when fully fitting the plastic attaching member into the metal to-be-attached member through screws, bolts and the like and combination being subjected to heat, plastics would deform or crack because they could not escape from expansion or contraction with full engagement of screws and bolts.
For instance, in case of attaching a plastic radiator grille 1 of an automobile to a metal bracket 2 of the body it has been general means so far to combine them through screw 3.
Being subjected to heat as aforementioned, the plastic radiator grille 1 tends to expand longitudinally, but because of full engagement with the screw, it can not escape expansion and deforms downward or upward 1A at between engaging portions as shown in FIG. 2.
And, in case of full engaging structure by means of screws and the like, with the lapse of time, the screw get rusty and if requiring to remove the grille it will be no longer possible to remove the grille with such a tool as a screw driver and will have to cut the screw with such tools as the drill and the like.
Moreover, the larger the grille the more the number of attaching screws has been required in attaching the grille, thus requiring as much working number in combining and resulting in bad productivity.
On the other hand, in case of attaching long soft sheeting to a metal bracket and the like of long length, a holding plate of long length and a washer of a large diameter have been required and much working number has been required for attaching and detaching thereof because attaching places therefor have been often difficult for using tools, drivers electrotool for mass productive combining.
Moreover, if the fitting is made of metal, it has been feared that it would have got rusty and the fine view would have been spoiled and detachment and attachment therefor would have been impossible.